


Solo una possibilità

by Isandre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isandre/pseuds/Isandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Anche per me è piacere conoscerti, Ron – disse il ragazzo divertito, porgendogli la mano – Io sono James Potter – Sentì il sangue defluire velocemente dal suo volto e qualcosa che gli ostruiva la gola impedendogli di respirare. “Ma quale sangue?” pensò terrorizzato “E a che mi serve respirare? Se sono qui, davanti a James Potter, a quel James Potter, può essere solo perché…” – Miseriaccia! – disse – Sono morto! – James scoppiò a ridere di gusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una possibilità

Solo una possibilità

 

   
   
Chiuse rumorosamente la porta dietro di sé con un colpo di bacchetta e si lasciò cadere sul letto. Una nuvola argentea di polvere si alzò dal vecchio materasso e la rete cigolò in modo poco rassicurante sotto il suo peso. Posò la testa sul cuscino, era scomodo e bitorzoluto e puzzava di muffa, in realtà tutto in quella locanda, dalla stanza alla sala ristoro, puzzava di muffa e di fumo e di qualcosa di aciduolo che non riusciva a identificare. Ron non ci badò, chiuse gli occhi cercando di godersi la sensazione di sazietà che non provava da settimane, ma la verità era che si sentiva pieno fino a scoppiare ma non nel modo soddisfatto e felice che accompagnava le notti di Natale o i banchetti di Hogwarts. Si sentiva pieno in modo nauseante, come se il cibo che aveva ingurgitato voracemente riempisse anche il suo esofago, e lo stomaco, ben lontano dall’essere soddisfatto, continuava a mandare come dei ringhi, che non erano altro che l’eco dei suoi pensieri.  
Si girò su un fianco, deciso a non pensare a niente, a godersi la ritrovata libertà e a dormire, finalmente, senza il terrore di essere attaccati da un momento all’altro. Niente. Gli occhi lo perseguitavano: quelli verdi, rabbiosi, del suo migliore amico lo sfidavano, quelli castani, bagnati, della ragazza che-è-destinata-a-rimanere-soltanto-un’amica lo imploravano. Si rigirò nel letto, il suo stomaco non ne vuole sapere di lasciarlo in pace. Era per quello, si disse, era per quello che non riesciva a dormire, non c’entravano niente quegli occhi che lo guardavano. Se n’era andato per questo, perché era stanco di avere quelle due paia di occhi sempre puntati su lui. “ _Bugiardo_ ” un pensiero sincero si fece strada nella sua mente, prima che riuscisse a controllarlo “ _te ne sei andato perché avevi paura di ciò che vedevi quando quegli occhi smettevano di guardare te per incontrarsi_ ”.  
Scattò bruscamente a sedere e afferrò la bacchetta per aprire le finestre e fare entrare un po’ d’aria. Si trovava in una camera piccola e cupa, un massiccio armadio di legno tarlato riempiva la parete di fronte, impedendo alla porta di aprirsi completamente; il letto cigolante, probabilmente dei tempi di Merlino, era incastrato tra il muro e un comò infilato a forza sotto la finestra. In definitiva quella stanza era troppo piena, troppo stretta, troppo angusta anche per riuscire a fuggire dai propri pensieri.  
Inconsciamente si mise una mano in tasca e tirò fuori il deluminatore, iniziando ad accedere e spegnere la luce del lampione che si trovava dall’altro lato della strada.  
–Me ne sono andato perché è stupido – proruppe ad voce alta – perché è uno stupido che va dietro a un vecchio svitato. E lei... lei lo seguirebbe anche dritto all’Inferno. Il grande Harry Potter ha sete e Silente ci ha lasciato un costume da bagno – sputò quei nomi trasudando sarcasmo – presto corriamo a farci un tuffo nel Lago Nero –  
 L’ingiustizia di quelle parole lo colpì, facendolo quasi vergognare per averle pronunciate, ma tanto a chi importa? Lì non c’era nessuno che le potesse sentire, nessuno a parte lui. _Stupido. Stupido, stupido. Stupido_ continuò a ripetere. Un orologio ticchettava rumorosamente. _Stupido_. Dalla stanza accanto arrivava il suono confuso di una radio. _Stupido, stupido_. Il lampione fuori si accendeva e si spegnava seguendo il click dell’oggetto che aveva in mano. _Sono proprio uno stupido_.  
   
Era mattina e si trovava in piedi in quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una via babbana. Le villette a schiera arrivavano fino in fondo alla strada, una diversa dall’altra, un paio di macchine gli passarono accanto, molte erano parcheggiate di fronte alle case. Non conosceva quella strada, era sicuro di non esserci mai stato e non aveva la minima idea di come fosse arrivato lì. Si guardò intorno, confuso. Il panico iniziò a impossessarsi di lui. E se l’oste lo avesse venduto ai Mangiamorte? Se fosse stato sotto imperio fino a quel momento? In che altro modo avrebbe potuto spiegare la sua presenza in quella strada? L’ultima cosa che ricordava era quella squallida locanda nei dintorni di Inverness, faceva freddo ed era inverno e invece, adesso, si trovava in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un quartiere residenziale, che di sicuro non si trovava in montagna, e di certo non nelle Highlands, ed era primavera inoltrata. Inspirò, cercando di mantenere la calma. Frugò con lo sguardo finché non notò un uomo con dei sacchetti della spesa in mano che veniva dritto verso di lui.  
 – Mi scusi, signore, credo di essermi perso, sa dirmi dove siamo?–  
L’uomo continuò la sua avanzata come se nulla fosse.  
–Ehi, sto parlando con lei? Mi sente?– Lo superò senza degnarlo di un minimo sguardo.  –Ma che diavolo?– borbottò Ron, senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
– È inutile – disse una voce dietro di lui – non può sentirti, nessuno di loro può –  
Si voltò e quasi gli venne un infarto. Per un momento gli sembrò di vedere Harry, ma il ragazzo che aveva davanti era un po’ più grande di lui, il suo viso era più spigoloso di quello dell’amico, la bocca atteggiata in un ghigno che non aveva mai visto sul volto di Harry e che non prometteva niente di buono. Certo, avevano gli stessi capelli neri e scompigliati, e anche questo ragazzo portava gli occhiali, sebbene fossero quadrati e non tondi.  
– E tu chi saresti? – chiese Ron sospettoso.  
– Anche per me è piacere conoscerti, Ron – disse il ragazzo divertito, porgendogli la mano – Io sono James Potter –  
 Sentì il sangue defluire velocemente dal suo volto e qualcosa che gli ostruiva la gola impedendogli di respirare. “ _Ma quale sangue?_ ” pensò terrorizzato “ _E a che mi serve respirare? Se sono qui, davanti a James Potter, a quel James Potter, può essere solo perché…_ ”  
– Miseriaccia! – disse – Sono morto! –  
James scoppiò a ridere di gusto, una risata che non gli ricordava per niente quella di Harry, piuttosto quella di Fred e George quando cascava in uno dei loro scherzi.  
–No, non sei morto – rispose James togliendosi gli occhiali e asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi. – Caspita, Sirius mi aveva detto che eri un tantino – fece una pausa alla ricerca della parola adatta – tragico – disse con un sorriso. Evidentemente non era quella la parola che aveva usato Sirius.  
– Allora è un sogno – Ron si illuminò – ma certo deve essere un sogno, non c’è altra spiegazione –  
– Mi dispiace amico – disse James, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla – hai cannato di nuovo –  
– Cannato? – Ron lo guardò come avrebbe guardato zia Muriel cantare l’ultima  canzone delle sorelle Stravagarie.  
– Si, cannato – disse James ridacchiando e sillabando la parola – nel senso che non ci hai preso, non hai indovinato –  
 – Lo so che vuole dire – rispose piccato Ron – è solo che sono secoli che non canniamo più – accompagnò la parola incriminata mimando delle virgolette.  
James strabuzzò gli occhi, infastidito, e borbottò qualcosa tra i denti.  
– Si, allora – riprese, aveva perso del tutto il suo ghigno canzonatorio – non mi chiedi come sei arrivato qui?–  
– Oh, si certo. Tu sai cos’è successo? Perché siamo qui? E come ci sono arrivato? – chiese il ragazzo, la paura che aveva provato credendo di essere morto, e il sollievo per non esserlo, gli avevano fatto dimenticare completamente gli eventi precedenti.  
– E magari sai anche dov’è qui? –  
– Ok, ok, rallenta – disse James – una cosa per volta. È successo che quell’aggeggio che ti ha lasciato il vecchio Mirzam ti ha portato qui e io…–  
– Chi diavolo è Mirzam? – chiese Ron confuso.  
James sorrise. – Mirzam è il gufo di Sirius, o meglio era. Giuro che aveva la stessa faccia di Silente, era da non credere: stessi occhi, stessa espressione da “io so cose che voi umani non potete nemmeno immaginare”– iniziò a ridacchiare – io e Felpato volevamo a tutti i costi una foto del preside col gufo così… –  
– Ok, ok, me lo racconti dopo – lo interruppe Ron – quindi cosa stavi dicendo del deluminatore?–  
James sbuffò – Stavo per raccontarti di un’impresa epica, ma se preferisci sentire di quello stupido deluminatore…–  
Ron gli scoccò uno sguardo esasperato, che lo fece tanto sentire come Hermione.  
– E va bene – si arrese James – e meno male che dei due amici di mio figlio, tu saresti quello simpatico. Allora dicevamo: Silente ti ha lasciato quel coso perché sapeva che a un certo punto, come dire… avresti avuto bisogno di un incoraggiamento –  
– Un incoraggiamento? – Ron non riusciva proprio a capire dove volesse andare a parare.  
– Non crederai davvero che quel coso serva solo per accendere e spegnere le luci? Silente ci ha lavorato per anni –  
– E allora a cos’altro fa? –  
– Non lo so di preciso, ma quello che so è che io sono qui per darti il tuo incoraggiamento, perciò andiamo devo farti vedere una cosa –  
   
James trascinò Ron lungo la strada e si fermò davanti a una villetta a due piani dalle pareti color crema e il tetto spiovente. Il recinto che correva intorno al giardino si allungava fino a unirsi con quello della villetta bianca a sinistra, e la siepe mancante, in mezzo alle due case, aveva lasciato il posto per un grande tavolo e un barbecue. Varcarono il cancelletto, che era aperto e fecero il giro della casa per entrare nella porta posteriore che portava in cucina. Ron seguì James attraverso la porta e stavolta fu sicuro che gli sarebbe preso un infarto. Seduto a un tavolo a bere caffè a leggere un giornale, con addosso ancora il pigiama e una vestaglia blu, c’era Harry o almeno quello che sarebbe stato Harry se avesse avuto una trentina d’anni. Voleva avvicinarsi per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lui ma non riuscì a muovere un passo. Davanti a lui, intenta ad armeggiare con fornelli e pentolini, c’era Hermione, anche lei trentenne. Aveva addosso i pantaloni di un pigiama, a righe bianche e nere, e una felpa gialla con una zip sul davanti; come al solito, aveva usato una matita per legare i capelli sulla nuca, e teneva un paio di occhiali da vista rettangolari in equilibrio sul naso. Prese il pentolino, versò l’acqua bollente nella tazza che stava sul bancone e raggiuse Harry al tavolo.  
– Ieri pomeriggio, uscendo dal lavoro ho incontrato Colin Canon – stava dicendo Hermione – non lo ricordavo così insopportabile, credimi in 5 minuti mi avrà detto quello che una persona normale direbbe in 5 ore –  
 Harry sorrise e posò il giornale. – Scommetto che si è offerto di farti un servizio fotografico –  
– No, peggio – disse Hermione piano – Voleva convincermi a fare un servizio ai bambini per usarle nelle pubblicità – continuò inorridita.  
Harry scoppiò a ridere vedendo la faccia di Hermione: aveva il volto contratto nella solita espressione, tra l’incredulo e l’esasperato, che avrebbe fatto ridere di gusto anche Ron, se non fosse che, alla parola bambini, il preannunciato infarto iniziò a farsi sentire. Si guardò intorno, iniziando a respirare rumorosamente, come se trovasse faticoso il gesto. Sul tavolo e sul bacone c’erano dei pupazzi e delle macchinine, in un angolo erano appoggiate un paio di scope giocattolo e su quello che a lui sembrava una specie di armadio di ferro, erano attaccati numerosi disegni dai tratti infantili. In quel momento, i novelli Mirò fecero il loro rumoroso ingresso in cucina. Erano in due, sui quattro o cinque anni: il bambino somigliava a Harry, aveva gli stessi occhi verdi e lo stesso sorriso, i capelli erano castano scuro e lisci; la bambina invece era identica a Hermione, se non fosse stato per i capelli rosso scuro dai ricci più morbidi e gli occhi blu intenso.  
– Mamma, io e Jamie andiamo in giardino a giocare – annunciò la bimba con espressione furba, spingendo l’altro verso la porta.  
– Aspettate un attimo – disse Harry – Cos’è che nascondi dietro la schiena, James? –  
I due si bloccarono come pietrificati.  
– Niente papino – rispose il piccolo James nervoso.  
– Oh – sospirò l’altro James, accanto a Ron – Hai visto? Lo ha chiamato come me –  
– Si, certo – rispose il ragazzo in tono neutro – che cosa dolce –  
– Spero davvero che quelle non siano le pistole ad acqua che vi abbiamo sequestrato l’altro giorno – disse Hermione, col suo miglior tono da prefetto-perfetto.  
– Certo che no – rispose la bambina, sfoderando uno splendido sorriso che risultava a Ron molto familiare – quelle non siamo riusciti a trovarle, queste sono quelle che ci ha regalato lo zio Charlie prima di tornare in Romania –  
Improvvisamente Ron si rese conto di quanto per lui fosse insopportabile tutto quello. Lasciò la cucina sbuffando ed entrò in salotto, seguito a ruota dalla sua guida.  
– Ehi, che ti prende? – chiese James.  
– E questo dovrebbe essere un incoraggiamento? – urlò furioso – Vedere il mio migliore amico sposato con la ragazza che amo da sempre, con due bambini splendidi? Ora si che ho proprio voglia di tornare da loro –  
– Ron…–  
– Ho sempre pensato che a Silente mancasse qualche rotella, ma non credevo che…–  
– Ron! – urlò James – Cos’è che hai capito da quello che hai visto?–  
– Ho capito che ho fatto bene ad andarmene – urlò Ron ancora più forte, in preda alla rabbia – Ho capito che avevo ragione, che ho sempre avuto ragione: stanno bene senza di me e staranno ancora meglio tra un paio di anni –  
–Oh Godric, è proprio vero: a quella ragazza dovrebbero dare la prima classe dell’Ordine di Merlino, e di certo non per i suoi meriti intellettuali – disse James.  
– Che cosa? – Ron sgranò gli occhi senza capire.  
– Sto solo dicendo che sei il più impulsivo, stupido idiota che io abbia mai conosciuto. E ho vissuto metà della mia vita con Sirius Black –  
Ron stava per ribattere che non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse dicendo, quando si accorse che qualcuno stava scendendo dal piano di sopra, trascinando rumorosamente i piedi sugli scalini. Si voltò a guardare chi altri ci fosse in quella casa. Convinto che ormai tutti i suoi peggiori incubi si fossero realizzati, non si sarebbe sorpreso a scoprire che gli sposi felici condividessero la casa Viktor Krum. O Draco Malfoy.  
Per l’ennesima volta si trovò sull’orlo di un infarto. Quello che stava scendendo le scale era lui, o meglio, una versione di lui molto cresciuta. Era più muscoloso e aveva le guance coperte da una barbetta leggermente più chiara dei suoi capelli, che in quel momento era scompigliati come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto. Portava dei pantaloni grigi, di tessuto leggero, e una maglietta arancione dei Cannoni di Chudley. Aveva la faccia sconvolta di chi si era appena svegliato e teneva in braccio un bimbo, di al massimo 2 anni, che aveva la stessa espressione e gli stessi capelli scarmigliati. Entrò in cucina e Ron e James lo seguirono.  
Hermione, che era in piedi con le mani sui fianchi davanti agli altri due bambini, con un sopracciglio pericolosamente alzato, si voltò e sorrise.  
– I miei due ometti si sono svegliati – disse prendendo in braccio il bimbo e scoccando un bacio sulle labbra di Ron-adulto.  
– Buongiorno amore – disse Ron rispondendo al bacio. – Capitano Potter – disse poi rivolgendosi a Harry, mentre si avvicinava al bancone per prendere del caffè – anche la domenica devo vedere la tua brutta faccia di prima mattina? –  
– Ehi! – rispose Harry fingendosi offeso – Non è colpa mia se tua sorella è andata via per il week end, portandosi la mia principessa –  
Ron, non la versione adulta, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Guardava con gli occhi spalancati se stesso inchinarsi per farsi dare un bacio sulla guancia ispida, dalla bambina coi ricci rossi. La bambina che aveva i suoi stessi occhi blu e la sua stessa espressione quando cercava di accattivarsi Hermione. Si voltò verso James che aveva ripreso il suo ghigno malizioso e canzonatorio. Come in trance, tornò in salotto e si appoggiò all’enorme libreria che occupava la parete accanto alla porta, su ogni scaffale, davanti ai libri impilati ordinatamente, c’erano delle foto. Ron prese quella più vicina a lui: il se stesso che era in cucina teneva un braccio sulle spalle di Hermione, a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle c’era la bambina coi suoi stessi occhi, Hermione, invece, teneva in braccio il bimbo dai capelli lisci e castani e l’espressione imbronciata; accanto a loro Harry reggeva una bambina con le trecce rosse e Ginny teneva le mani sulle spalle del piccolo James. Ridevano tutti e Ron non riuscì a impedire a un sorriso di farsi largo sulle sue labbra. Sentì James dietro di lui.  
– Quindi – cominciò senza staccare gli occhi dalla foto – questo è il futuro? –  
– Non proprio – rispose James.  
Il sorriso morì sulle labbra del ragazzo.  
– Questa è solo una possibilità di ciò che potrebbe essere –  
Ron lo guardò senza capire.  
– Vedi – continuò James – ogni volta che facciamo una scelta, anche la più banale, escludiamo le altre possibilità ma inneschiamo degli eventi che, potenzialmente, possono portare a diversi risultati. Questo è uno di quei risultati, uno degli esiti a cui puoi arrivare, ma non è detto che tu riesca a realizzarlo.–  
– Una possibilità? – chiese Ron – Una sola su quante? –  
– Infinte – rispose James scrollando le spalle.  
– Ma porc… – Ron ingoiò un’imprecazione – Una su infinite possibilità? Silente mi ha dato questo maledetto aggeggio per mostrarmi una sola possibilità contro l’infinto credendo davvero che sarebbe bastata? Quel vecchio pazzo pensa davvero che tornerò da loro dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto, e, se mai li troverò, umiliarmi e chiedere scusa per una misera pidocchiosa possibilità? – urlò Ron, di nuovo in preda alla rabbia. Ero ovvio che Silente volesse prenderlo in giro, manipolarlo, come aveva fatto con Harry, raccontandogli tante belle storie. Ma lui non avrebbe fatto la fine del suo amico.  
James continuò a fissarlo senza scomporsi. – Bhè se sei così deciso ad arrenderti di certo non sprecherò il mio fiato per convincerti del contrario. Il mio compito era solo mostrarti tutto questo e spiegarti come funziona, mi pare di averlo svolto egregiamente, quindi, ho finito con te –  
– Ma, visto che si tratta di mio figlio, voglio farti una domanda. Hai mai pensato a quante cose siano dovute succedere affinché tu e Harry vi incontraste? A quante hanno fatto si che diventaste amici? Quanti eventi hanno dovuto collidere perché tu insultassi Hermione proprio quel giorno, perché lei ti sentisse e si chiudesse in un bagno a piangere, perché un Troll di montagna venisse liberato nel castello ed entrasse proprio in quel bagno, perché Harry si ricordasse di lei e decidesse che avreste dovuto avvertirla? Ci hai mai pensato, Ron, a quante cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se quel giorno Fred e George ti avessero permesso di dividere lo scompartimento del treno con loro? Il fatto che io sia morto è una possibilità contro l’infinito, anche il tuo essere nato è già, di per sé, una misera e pidocchiosa possibilità contro l’infinito –  
Ron rimase zitto a guardare il padre del suo migliore amico, aveva maledettamente ragione e lui non sapeva cosa dire.  
– Quindi è vero – continuò James, infervorato – è solo una possibilità, una possibilità che dovrai sudarti, per cui dovrai lottare, chiedere scusa, impegnarti il doppio e sopportare giornate sfiancanti e silenzi carichi di rancore, umiliarti, magari anche imbrogliare e mentire, e non è comunque detto che tu riesca a realizzarla. Ma ricorda: in guerra e in amore tutto è concesso e questo, in fondo, è un po’ di tutti e due –  
Ron sorrise guardando quel ragazzo che, nonostante il discorso serio, non aveva perso quella nota di malizia nello sguardo. In quel momento decise che sarebbe tornato dai suoi amici, a qualunque costo. Perché James aveva ragione, le eventualità erano infinite ma sembrava proprio che l’universo fosse dalla sua parte; perché lui aveva quella misera possibilità, che era sempre meglio di non avere niente; perché adesso sapeva che, da qualche parte nello spazio e nel tempo, lui era riuscito a fare tutte le scelte giuste e loro, tutti loro, ce l’avevano già fatta.  
   
 _Qualche settimana dopo_  
 _(tratto da Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte, Capitolo 20)_  
   
 _«Votiamo» propose Ron. «Chi è d'accordo per andare da Lovegood...»_  
 _La sua mano scattò in aria prima di quella di Hermione. Le labbra di lei tremolarono in maniera sospetta quando alzò la propria._  
 _«Due contro uno, Harry, mi spiace» proclamò Ron, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena._  
 _«Bene» si arrese Harry, un po' divertito e un po' irritato. «Però dopo aver parlato con Lovegood ci mettiamo a cercare gli altri Horcrux, d'accordo? Dove abitano i Lovegood? Qualcuno lo sa?»_  
 _«Sì, non stanno lontano da casa mia» rispose Ron. «Non so bene dove, ma i miei indicano sempre le colline quando parlano di loro. Non dovrebbe essere difficile trovarli»._  
 _Quando Hermione tornò nel suo letto, Harry abbassò la voce._  
 _«Sei stato d'accordo con lei solo per riconquistarla»._  
Qualcosa nella sua espressione gli ricordò un altro ragazzo, con gli stessi capelli spettinati e una nota maliziosa nello sguardo. Sorrise.  
 _« In guerra e in amore tutto è concesso» ribatté Ron allegramente, «e questo è un po' di tutti e due»._  


_Fine_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N.d.A.= Nella "possibilità" che ho mostrato a Ron le cose non sono andate esattamente come andranno nell'epilogo che conosciamo, in particolare Colin Canon è ancora vivo e Harry e Ginny hanno solo 2 figli.   
> Mirzam è il nome di una stella che fa parte della costellazione Canis Maior, da cui è preso anche il nome di Sirius.


End file.
